Das erste mal
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Das erste mal ist immer aufregend. Wer würde das bestreiten? Und warum sollte es Draco anders gehen? Humor ist übrigens, wenn man trotzdem lacht, auch wenn mein Protagonist das ganz sicher anders sieht. OneShot.


**Das erste mal**

_Unsinn aus der Feder von Kira Gmork_

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dad, ich komme hier alleine schon klar", die Augen des halbwüchsigen Draco Malfoy hatten während dieser Beteuerung ein Glitzern, das Lucius so rein gar nicht gefallen wollte und so erwiderte dieser mit Nachdruck: "Die Hauselfen sind alle bei Mutter im neuen Ferienanwesen...du wärst hier wirklich ganz auf dich gestellt, Draco. Malfoy Manor kann ziemlich bedrohlich wirken, wenn man hier des nachts alleine ist." Lucius taxierte den Sohn, der eindeutig an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden stand.

Entsprechend aufbrausend, und doch die Autorität des Vaters wahrend, erwiderte Draco: "Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Vater. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich hätte Angst? Ich bin ein Malfoy!"

Lucius nickte bedächtig und murmelte dann seufzend: "Hast du ein Mädchen eingeladen?"

Dracos Augen wurden groß - sein Gesicht bekam eindeutig Farbe. "Nein...Dad...hab ich nicht."

Lucius kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Der Senior schien erleichtert. "Gut, wenn du es so willst, dann werde ich ohne dich aufbrechen. Auch wenn deine Mutter kaum begeistert darüber sein wird, dass ich dich hier allein zurück lasse."

"Mum wird es verstehen...wenn du es ihr richtig erklärst." Nun lachte Lucius freudlos und legte Draco seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Nicht sehr malfoylike von dir, MIR diese schwierige Aufgabe zu überlassen."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: "Sie frisst dir aus der Hand, während sie bei mir in letzter Zeit...rumzickt."

"Rumzickt?", echote Lucius entsetzt über den Ausdruck und die Frechheit des Sohnes. Draco drehte genervt die Augen zur Decke und erklärte: "Sie redet jeden Abend mit mir über Verhütungszauber, Dad! JEDEN EINZELNEN ABEND!"

"Okay...das kann nerven", sagte Lucius einlenkend, und fügte an: "Beherrschst du die inzwischen?"

Dracos starrte den Vater an und knurrte: "Ja, Dad! Jeden einzelnen!"

"Auch den für Sex mit mehreren Frauen gleichzeitig?"

Draco fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Das geht?", fragte er fasziniert.

"Nein!", beeilte sich Lucius zu sagen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, während er mit abgewandtem Blick erklärte: "Sex hat man nicht aus Spaß. Äh...also man sollte immer eine liebende Beziehung zur Grundlage haben und sich mit der Frau vereinigen, die man wirklich liebt."

"Mit wie vielen Frauen hattest du schon gleichzeitig Sex?", erkundigte Draco sich nach wie vor fasziniert.

"Zwei...naja, drei...aber ich war in alle verliebt!", verteidigte sich Lucius.

"Beeindruckend", sagte Draco breit grinsend, "ich glaube, das kann ich toppen", murmelte er dann.

Lucius strich seinen Anzug glatt und schaute den Sohn finster an.

"Hast du ein Mädchen eingeladen?", fragte er erneut.

"Dad, bist du in einer Zeitschleife gefangen?", fragte Draco, setzte ein Engelslächeln auf und sagte: "Nein, ich habe KEIN Mädchen eingeladen."

Stille.

"Einen Kerl?", fragte Lucius so distanziert und stirnrunzelnd wie möglich.

"Häh? Waaaaaaah! NEIN! Dad! Du redest wirklich wie Mutter!", empörte sich Draco.

"Merlin sei Dank", murmelte Lucius und tätschelte dem Sohn beruhigend die Schulter.

"Also, du willst wirklich über das Wochenende ganz alleine im Manor bleiben?", versicherte der Senior sich abermals.

"Ja Dad...soll ich einen Vertrag unterschreiben?", fragte Draco entnervt.

"Mach keine Kinder, das sollte reichen", erwiderte Lucius knurrend.

Draco stöhnte und schüttelte empört den Kopf, der inzwischen ein schönes Standardrot angenommen hatte.

"Dann gehe ich jetzt", kündigte Lucius an und blieb auf dem Fleck stehen.

Draco wartete einen Moment dann sagte er: "Okay...viel Spaß...und...tschüß!"

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, seine Stimme grollte: "Du hast doch was vor, Draco. Sag mir was es ist!"

Die Augen des Sohnes huschten umher, während er erklärte: "Butterbier trinken, die Füße auf den teuren Tisch legen. Essen was ich will. Zauberfernschach spielen. Ein bisschen lesen. Vielleicht male ich ein Bild."

Lucius Augenbrauen zogen sich noch mehr zusammen: "Ein Bild? Von wem?", fragte er forschend.

Draco stockte und knurrte dann: "Von NACKTEN MÄDCHEN, Dad...was dachtest du denn?"

"Soll das ein Scherz sein?", erkundigte sich Lucius düster.

"Nein...JA, Dad! Ein Scherz!", betonte Draco und verdrehte abermals die Augen.

"Nicht lustig", befand der Vater.

Lange Minuten verstrichen in Schweigen.

"Gehst du dann jetzt?", erkundigte sich Draco und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr.

Lucius folgte seinem Blick, dann presste er die Lippen zusammen, griff nach Dracos Arm und zischte: "Wen auch immer du eingeladen hast - aus diesem ersten mal wird nichts werden, Draco! Dafür habe ich dieses erste mal für dich!"

Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, wirbelte um Draco herum alles wild durcheinander. Farben explodierten, Lichter fraßen sich in sein Hirn, rotierende Bilder zermahlten jede Orientierung, sein Magen stand Kopf, sein Kopf fühlte sich rumorend an wie sein Bauch.

Als endlich Boden unter seinen Füßen zu spüren war, war es zu spät...Draco kotzte auf den neuen Teppichboden des Ferienanwesens.

Narcissa Malfoy stand schon mit dem Zauberstab bereit und beseitigte die Schweinerei mit einem einzigen Wuschen; ihre Stimme klang erleichtert. "Ich freue mich, dass du ihn überreden konntest, zum ersten mal zu apparieren, Lucius." Sie küsste ihren Mann und wandte sich dann an den kalkweißen Sohn. "Es ist nicht angenehm, Draco, aber du wirst dich schon bald daran gewöhnen. Und nun kannst du dich erstmal in deinem Kinderzimmer ein wenig hinlegen."

Draco spürte kaum, wie er von einer Hauselfe zu seinem Zimmer geleitet wurde...sein KINDERzimmer...bei Merlin, wie er es hasste, dass sie nicht begriffen, dass er erwachsen war!

Das hätte SEINE Nacht werden können...SEIN erstes mal...und damit hatte er ganz bestimmt nicht das verfluchte Apparieren im Sinn gehabt!

**Ende **


End file.
